disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Rider/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Flynn Rider in television and motion picture productions. ''Tangled Eugene-Tangled.jpg|"Wow, I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it." Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-897.jpg Eugene (3).jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very,very bad, this is REALLY bad!" Eugene (5).jpg|"Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Flynn Rider and Wanted Posters.jpg Eugene (7).jpg|"Sorry, but my hands are full." Eugene (8).jpg Eugene (9).jpg Eugene (10).jpg Eugene (11).jpg|Uh oh Eugene (12).jpg|"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Rapunzelcgi12.jpg|Flynn with Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2189.jpg|Rapunzel knocks Flynn out from behind. Rapunzel initiallya fraid of Flynn.jpg Eugene (19).jpg|Flynn and Pascal. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2979.jpg|Flynn is speechless as he sees the gorgeous Rapunzel for the first time. Eugene (21).jpg|"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Flynn Rider jpg.jpg|Hi..... Eugene (22).jpg|"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Tangled (96).jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Meet-Flynn-Rider.jpg Tangled (97).jpg Tangled (107).jpg|"I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice... Eugene (24).jpg|"...here comes the smolder." Tangled (108).jpg|Here comes the 'Smoulder' Eugene (26).jpg|Flynn's "famous" smolder. Eugene (27).jpg|"You comin' Blondie?" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg|"I couldn't help but noticed that you're having a little war with yourself" Tangled (139).jpg|"...Like a grape" Eugene (30).jpg|"I will use this." Eugene (31).jpg|"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Tangled (143).jpg|"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though" Tangled (145).jpg Tangled (146).jpg|"Yay!" Tangled (147).jpg|"Your finest table please!" Tangled (149).jpg Tangled (150).jpg Eugene (32).jpg|"Is that blood in your mustache?" Tangled (152).jpg|"Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood on his mustache!" Tangled (153).jpg|"You don't look so good, Blondie" Tangled (154).jpg Eugene (34).jpg|(I've Got a Dream) Tangled (160).jpg Tangled (164).jpg Eugene (35).jpg|"Sorry, boys, I don't sing." Tangled (170).jpg Tangled (171).jpg Eugene (36).jpg|Hiding from the guards. Eugene (37).jpg|"Go, live your dream." Eugene (38).jpg Tangled (176).jpg Rapunzel and Flynn leave the tavern.jpg Tangled (177).jpg|"If you want to see the lanturns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Tangled (179).jpg Eugene (39).jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everybody here doesn't like me!" Eugene (40).jpg|"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Eugene (41).jpg|"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Eugene (42).jpg|"How 'bout two outta three?" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg Tangled (184).jpg Tangled (185).jpg Eugene (45).jpg|"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene (46).jpg|"Her hair glows." Eugene (47).jpg|"Why is he smiling at me?" Eugene (49).jpg|"I'm not freaking out!" Tangledcampfire.jpg Eugene (51).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-6.jpg Eugene (53).jpg Eugene (54).jpg|"A reluctant alliance" Pascal_rapunzel_flynn.jpg Eugene (58).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Eugene (62).jpg Eugene_rapunzel_kingdom_dance.jpg Eugene (60).jpg Eugene (65).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing in the Kingdom. Rapunzel_andEugenehold.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing Eugene (63).jpg|Going to see the lanterns. Eugene (64).jpg|"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Eugene (68).jpg|"...you get to go find a new dream." Eugene (66).jpg|Waiting for the lanterns. Tangled (260).jpg Eugene (71).jpg|(I See the Light) Tangled (265).jpg Eugene (69).jpg|"I'm starting to." Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (272).jpg Eugene (70).jpg|"And at last I see the light." Tangled (274).jpg|"...and at last I see the light." I_See_the_Light.PNG Tangled (276).jpg|"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you..." Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg Eugene (74).jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8307.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's magical moment about to culminate with a kiss... Eugene (75).jpg|Eugene saw the Stabbington brothers Eugene (73).jpg|Eugene tries to give the Stabbington Brothers the satchel Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9071.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.jpg|Eugene realizing Gothel's true wicked nature. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9111.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9239.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9249.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9349.jpg Eugene (77).jpg|"What's the password?" Eugene (78).jpg|"Frying pans, who knew, right?" Eugene (79).jpg|"Head down." "Arms in." "Knees apart." Eugene (80).jpg Eugene (81).jpg|"Max, you brought them here?" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9671.jpg Tumblr_lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Eugene being stabbed by Gothel. Tumblr_lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg|Eugene pleading Rapunzel not to sacrifice herself for him. Eugene (85).jpg|Rapunzel tries to heal Eugene. Eugene (86).jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair Eugene (87).jpg|"You were my new dream." Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg Eugene (88).jpg|Rapunzel mourning over Eugene Tearsheal3.jpg Eugene (89).jpg|"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for brunettes?" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10350.jpg Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg Flynn and Rapunzel - Tangled.jpg Rapunzel kisses Flynn - Tangled.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn Kiss - Tangled.jpg Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (97).jpg Eugene (98).jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg Eugene (23).jpg Flynn Rider and Rapunzel.jpg Tangled Ever After Eugene (100).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding in Tangled Ever After Eugene (102).jpg Eugene (103).jpg|Shocked to see Max and Pascal covered in tar Eugene (104).jpg Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled-Before-Ever-After-82.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-28.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-8.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-89.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-91.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-94.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-96.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-118.png Eugene's proposal.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-106.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-32.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-3.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-107.png|"Oh mama!" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-40.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-48.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.jpg Tangled: The Series Season One What the Hair 11.jpg What the Hair 12.png What the Hair 13.png What the Hair 14.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 2.jpg Tangled-the-series-13.png Fitzherbert P.I. 1.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. 2.jpg|"You have handsome teeth." Tangled-the-series-16.png Tangled-the-series-15.png|Eugene as a royal guard Fitzherbert P.I. 7.jpg Challenge of the Brave 10.jpg Challenge of the Brave 22.jpg Challenge of the Brave 24.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 3.png|Locked in a cell with Cassandra Cassandra v. Eugene 13.jpg The Return of Strongbow 11.png The Return of Strongbow 10.png The Return of Strongbow 9.png In Like Flynn 12.jpg In Like Flynn 15.jpg In Like Flynn 5.png Great Expotations 3.jpg Great Expotations 4.jpg Great Expotations 27.png Tangled-the-series-22.png Great Expotations 14.jpg|Bad hair day Great Expotations 5.jpg Under Raps 15.jpg Under Raps 16.jpg One Angry Princess 34.png One Angry Princess 2.png|"Are you sure you don't want to rethink the whole barefoot thing?" One Angry Princess 48.png One Angry Princess 35.png Pascal's Story 15.jpg Pascal's Story 16.jpg Pascal's Story 18.jpg Pascal's Story 19.jpg Pascal's Story 20.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-5.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-7.png Big Brothers of Corona 55.png Big Brothers of Corona 56.png Big Brothers of Corona 57.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-17.png Big Brothers of Corona 65.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-23.png Big Brothers of Corona 30.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 33.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-9.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-25.png Eugene and Lance - Big Brothers of Corona.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-26.png Big Brothers of Corona 39.jpg The Way of the Willow 23.png Queen-for-a-Day-4.png Queen-for-a-Day-6.png Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen for a Day 59.jpg Queen for a Day 18.jpg Queen for a Day 71.jpg Queen for a Day 77.jpg Painter's Block 3.jpg Painter's Block 4.jpg Painter's Block 7.jpg Not in the Mood 21.jpg Not in the Mood 23.jpg|"Firing a cannon would be dangerous." Not in the Mood 4.png Not in the Mood 7.png Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 11.png Not in the Mood 1.png|Eugene timid Not in the Mood 30.jpg The Quest for Varian (1).jpg The Quest for Varian (2).jpg The Quest for Varian (3).jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png The-Quest-for-Varian-24.jpg The Quest for Varian 31.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-13.png The Quest for Varian (4).jpg The Quest for Varian (5).jpg The Quest for Varian (6).jpg The Alchemist Returns 34.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 24.png Secret of the Sun Drop 66.png Secret of the Sun Drop 15.png Secret of the Sun Drop 12.png Secret of the Sun Drop 3.png Secret of the Sun Drop 36.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 77.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 78.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 79.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 29.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 81.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 82.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 30.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 83.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 14.png Secret of the Sun Drop 63.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 84.png Secret of the Sun Drop 32.jpg Season Two Beyond the Corona Walls 12.png Tangled the Series S2.jpg|"We're gonna toss out the maps, and follow the sun."'' Beyond the Corona Walls 21.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 22.png Beyond the Corona Walls 16.png Beyond the Corona Walls 18.png Beyond the Corona Walls 53.jpg|"You are all just awful, awful people." Beyond the Corona Walls 3.png Beyond the Corona Walls 4.png Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure 1.png|"Hello Stalyan." Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure 4.png Beyond the Corona Walls 59.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls (4).jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 39.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 38.jpg Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure 7.png Beyond the Corona Walls 23.png If I Could Take That Moment Back.jpg Stalyan and Eugene's Wedding - Beyond the Corona Walls.jpg|About to get married to Stalyan Beyond the Corona Walls 45.png Beyond the Corona Walls 47.png Beyond the Corona Walls 13.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 28.png Beyond the Corona Walls 50.png Beyond the Corona Walls 29.png Beyond the Corona Walls 30.png Beyond the Corona Walls 31.png The Return of Quaid 5.png The Return of Quaid 7.png The Return of Quaid 8.png Forest of No Return 1.jpg Forest of No Return 10.jpg Forest of No Return 11.jpg Forest of No Return 3.jpg Forest of No Return 4.jpg Forest of No Return 5.jpg Forest of No Return 6.jpg Forest of No Return 7.jpg Forest of No Return 22.jpg Forest of No Return 8.jpg Forest of No Return 24.jpg Vigor the Visionary 7.png Vigor the Visionary 9.png Eugene and Maximus - Vigor the Visionary.jpg Vigor the Visionary 11.png Vigor the Visionary 12.png Rapunzel and Eugene - Vigor the Visionary.jpg Keeper of the Spire (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire (8).jpg Keeper of the Spire (10).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg King Pascal 24.jpg King Pascal 3.jpg King Pascal 11.jpg Happiness Is... (4).jpg Happiness Is... (7).jpg Happiness Is... (31).jpg Happiness Is.. (45).png|The blaze Happiness Is... (21).jpg Happiness Is... (25).jpg Happiness Is... (26).jpg Happiness Is... (27).jpg Happiness Is... (28).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (12).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (16).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (21).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (3).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (6).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (23).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (18).jpg Peril on the High Seas (13).jpg Curses! (7).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (21).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (6).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (25).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree.jpg The Brothers Hook 3.jpg The Brothers Hook 12.jpg Mirror Tangled.png You're kidding me 01.jpg You're kidding me 03.jpg You're kidding me 08.jpg You're kidding me 09.jpg You're kidding me 14.jpg You're kidding me 15.jpg You're Kiddin' Me (1).png You're kidding me 17.jpg You're kidding me 18.jpg You're kidding me 20.jpg Rapunzeltopia (7).jpg Look and Found (3).jpg With You by My Side.jpg Baby Eugene.jpg|Eugene as a baby Destinies Collide (18).jpg Everything I Ever Thought I Knew.jpg Destinies Collide (2).jpg Destinies Collide (5).jpg Destinies Collide (15).jpg Destinies Collide (16).jpg Destinies Collide (6).jpg Destinies Collide (11).jpg Destinies Collide (12).jpg Destinies Collide (13).jpg Season Three Tangled Season 3.jpeg Rapunzel's Return (1).jpg Rapunzel's Return (2).jpg Rapunzel's Return (3).jpg Rapunzel's Return (4).jpg Stronger Than Ever Before.jpg Rapunzel's Return (5).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (9).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (7).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (4).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (10).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (7).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (11).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (14).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (4).jpg No Time Like the Past (1).jpg No Time Like the Past (13).jpg No Time Like the Past (10).jpg No Time Like the Past (6).jpg No Time Like the Past (14).jpg Pascal's Dragon (11).png Pascal's Dragon (12).jpg Pascal's Dragon (14).jpg Pascal's Dragon (15).jpg Islands Apart (3).png Islands Apart (4).png Islands Apart (5).png Islands Apart (8).png Islands Apart (9).png Islands Apart (15).png Islands Apart (27).png Islands Apart (40).png Islands Apart (64).png Islands Apart (67).png Islands Apart (92).png Cassandra's Revenge (20).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (14).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (3).jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries